


Bus Ride Blues

by Iwillbestrong97



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, worried Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillbestrong97/pseuds/Iwillbestrong97
Summary: Request: If you’re up for it, could you write a Patrick x Reader one where the reader is on the road with the guys and she gets a migraine and Patrick doesn’t know what to do to help or comfort her? Originally posted on Tumblr





	Bus Ride Blues

I groaned as the bus hit another bump in the road. Why? Why are the roads so poorly kept? I wanted to puke. My head was pounding and the ride was unforgiving this time around. Where were we? I didn’t even know. There was some movie playing on the other side of the bus but I couldn’t make myself move from the floor.

Someone with chronic migraines is probably the last person you’d expect to work for a world-famous rock band. Actually, I don’t really work for them. I’m just an old friend that wanted to tag along at least once. But they did put me to work.

I would help with warm ups and move equipment. But it was of my own free will, I swear. I met Patrick first. We hit it off in a coffee shop and we’ve been hanging out ever since. I knew who he was of course but I managed to keep my fangirling in check. I thought we were dating a couple times but nothing was ever made clear. Not that it bothered me too much. I was happy with the way things were.

The boys were a package deal. I’m lucky we all got along so well. I heard some laughter spill from the other side of the door. There were things that sort of resembled rooms but there were no keeping secrets on these rides. Someone knocked on the bathroom door.

“Hey, (Y/N). You done in there? Can’t just keep the toilet from us.” Pete’s joking voice filtered through the thin piece of wood. I didn’t respond. My head hurt too badly to form words. And his knocking didn’t help at all.

“(Y/N),” Pete repeated. I tried to make some sort of noise. All I could get out was a whimper. Pete sighed and called Patrick to the door. They knew I got migraines sometimes but I don’t think I ever got one when I couldn’t get away from them.

“(Y/N), I’m coming in,” Patrick’s gentle voice said. I pre-emptively closed my eyes. The door squeaked open slowly. Then a hand rested on my back. “Hey, I need to move you. or would you rather move yourself?” I just groaned in response. The talking was too loud.

“Come on. Let’s get you to a bed or something.” I felt Patrick’s arms wrap around me and lift me up slowly. He tried to not jostle me around too much but I think any movement would have been too much.

Patrick was stronger than he seemed. He moved me to a bed which was cool but I knew it wouldn’t stay that way for long. I cracked my eyes open to look at him. He ran his hand through my hair, attempting to be soothing. It was in a way. I smiled at his furrowed brow, concern covering his face.

“I rather liked the floor. I was comfortable,” I half joked. A little smile made its way onto his face.

“Is there anything I can do to help? I’m not super familiar with this stuff.” I thought for a moment.

“Not at this moment. I was on the bathroom floor because it was cooler. I don’t think there’s ice packs on this thing.” I paused for a moment. “Isn’t there a coffee maker somewhere?” Patrick looked sheepish.

“We uh, took that out. We weren’t using it enough apparently.” I groaned again. Patrick rushed into other ideas. “Well I could give you a head massage. Or I could rub your back. Or we can turn off the movie if you want.” I laughed at him. He really was the sweetest.

“Patrick, I honestly just want to go back and lay on the floor. Of course, I don’t really think I want to go in there after Pete. But I appreciate the concern, really.” That worried look crossed his face again as he resumed petting my hair. It felt so nice. I let my eyes flutter shut.

“Does this help,” he asked quietly? I hummed a response, letting myself relax into the mattress.

I don’t know how long we stayed like that. I drifted in and out of sleep and every time I woke up, Patrick was still petting my head. When I finally pulled my eyes open again I noticed that he was sitting beside me. Good. At least he wasn’t still on the floor. He was messing with something on his phone. I looked around and noticed this wasn’t even my bunk, but his. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly.

Patrick hummed a little tune and the noise didn’t hurt my head anymore. He glanced down at me, noticing I was awake. He smiled at me.

“Hey there. Feeling any better?” I nodded and pulled myself into an upright position. My head still throbbed a bit but there was a significant improvement.

“How long have I been going in and out of sleep?” Patrick shrugged and didn’t reply. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time. It was late. Almost nine thirty. I went to lay in the bathroom close to three. And I know I laid there for at least two hours before Pete knocked on the door. Four hours he’d been sitting here.

“You didn’t have to stay here with me you know. Please tell me you got up sometimes.” He laughed before reaching up to stroke my cheek.

“I promise I didn’t sit here the whole time. I think I got up to use the bathroom a couple times. Besides. If me sitting here with you helped, then why would I leave your side?” I smiled a bit and looked away shyly. Patrick pulled me against him in a hug.

“I worry about you sometimes. That’s why I’ll always take care of you.” He pressed his lips to my forehead. I sucked in a breath but he didn’t pull away. Once he did, I forced myself to look at his face. His smile was gentle and caring, just like his touch.

I didn’t give myself time to rethink before I leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. It didn’t last long but he never rejected me. I pulled away shyly. I cleared my throat and bit my lip, looking at him through my lashes. I could see the light blush that covered his cheeks. A joyful smile just broke out onto his face. He stood.

“I can make you some coffee if you want. I made Joe and Andy give the maker back.” I laughed and shook my head.

“I’m already going to be up all night because of you letting me sleep. Why don’t you just sit and pet my head some more. That seemed to work better than coffee anyway.”

“I can do that. Anything for you.” He sat next to me again. The bed wasn’t big enough for the both of us but we made it work. He grabbed his laptop and we stayed up with each other well past midnight. When I was finally feeling tired again, Patrick pet my head until I drifted off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
